The present invention relates to a planar lighting device used for a liquid crystal display device and like devices.
Liquid crystal display devices use a backlight unit for radiating light from behind the liquid crystal display panel to illuminate the liquid crystal display panel. A backlight unit is configured using a light guide plate for diffusing light emitted by an illuminating light source to irradiate the liquid crystal display panel and optical parts such as a prism sheet and a diffusion sheet for rendering the light emitted from the light guide plate uniform.
Currently, large liquid crystal televisions predominantly use a so-called direct illumination type backlight unit comprising a light guide plate disposed immediately above the illuminating light source. This type of backlight unit comprises a plurality of cold cathode tubes serving as a light source provided behind the liquid crystal display panel whereas the inside of the backlight unit provides white reflection surfaces to ensure uniform light amount distribution and necessary brightness.
To achieve a uniform light amount distribution with a direct illumination type backlight unit, however, a thickness of about 30 mm in a direction perpendicular to the liquid crystal display panel is required, making further reduction of thickness difficult with the direct illumination type backlight unit.
Among backlight units that allow reduction of thickness thereof is a backlight unit using a light guide plate whereby light emitted by illumination light sources and admitted into the light guide plate is guided in given directions and emitted through a light exit plane that is different from the plane through which light is admitted.
There has been proposed a backlight of a type described above using a light guide plate formed by mixing scattering particles for diffusing light into a transparent resin, for which reference may be had, for example, to JP 07-36037 A, JP 08-248233 A, JP 08-271739 A, and JP 11-153963 A.
JP 07-36037 A, for example, discloses a light diffusion light guide light source device comprising a light diffusion light guide member having at least one light entrance plane region and at least one light exit plane region and light source means for admitting light through the light entrance plane region, the light diffusion light guide member having a region that has a tendency to decrease in thickness with the increasing distance from the light entrance plane.
JP 08-248233 A discloses a planar light source device comprising a light diffusion light guide member, a prism sheet provided on the side of the light diffusion light guide member closer to a light exit plane, and a reflector provided on the rear side of the light diffusion light guide member. JP 08-271739A discloses a liquid crystal display comprising a light emission direction correcting element formed of sheet optical materials provided with a light entrance plane having a repeated undulate pattern of prism arrays and a light exit plane given a light diffusing property. JP 11-153963 A discloses a light source device comprising a light diffusion light guide member having a scattering power therein and light supply means for supplying light through an end face of the light diffusion light guide member.
Also proposed in addition to the above light guide plates are a light guide plate having a greater thickness at the center thereof than at an end thereof at which light is admitted and the opposite end, a light guide plate having a reflection plane inclined in such a direction that the thickness of the light guide plate increases with the increasing distance from a part of the light guide plate at which light is admitted, and a light guide plate having a configuration such that the thickness of the light guide plate is greatest at a greatest distance from the location at which light is admitted (See, for example, JP 2003-90919 A, JP 2004-171948 A, JP 2005-108676 A, and JP 2005-302322 A).